nascar_2000_season_dimmsdale_500_fantasy_editionfandomcom-20200214-history
NASCAR 2000 Season: Dimmsdale 500 Fantasy Edition Wiki
NASCAR 2000 Season Fantasy Edition (Dimmsdale 500 Presented by Blubber Nuggets @ Dimmsdale Motor Speedway, June 4th, 2000) Notes: Cursewords will be censored out by "*bleep*s". Car Numbers, Sponsors, Manufacturers, and Drivers # 1 Pennzoil Chevrolet (Jimmy Neutron) # 2 Miller Lite Ford (Rudy Tabootie) # 3 GM Goodwrench Chevrolet (Eddy "The Intimidator" McRich) # 4 Kodak Chevrolet (Remy Buxaplenty) # 5 Kelloggs Corn Flakes Chevrolet (Imaginary Gary) # 6 Valvoline Ford (Professor Finbarr Calamitous) # 7 PHILLIPS Nation's Rent Chevrolet (Wanda) # 8 Budweiser Chevrolet (Homer Simpson) # 9 Kodiak Ford (Mojo Jojo) # 10 Aaron's Pontiac (Jimmy from "Ed, Edd n Eddy") # 12 Mobil 1 Ford (Snap White) # 14 Conseco Pontiac (Nelson Muntz) # 16 TV Guide Ford (Buttercup Simpson) # 17 DEWALT Power Tools Ford (Evil Jimmy Clone) # 18 Interstate Batteries Pontiac (Ed"Lumpy" Monobrow) # 19 Motorola Ford (Eduardo) # 20 Home Depot Pontiac (Eddward "Double-D" Marion) # 21 CITGO Ford (Princess Morbucks) # 22 CATERPILLAR Pontiac (Sandy Cheeks) # 24 DUPONT Chevrolet (Timmy Turner) # 25 Michael Holigan Chevrolet (Trixie Tang) # 26 KMART Ford (Bubble Bass from "Spongebob Squarepants") # 28 TEXACO Havoline Ford (Sheldon J. Plankton) # 31 LOWE'S Chevrolet (Blooreguard Q. "Bloo" Kazoo) # 32 Tide Ford (Blossom Neutron) # 33 Oakwood Homes Chevrolet (Mac Kazoo) # 36 M&Ms Pontiac (Spongebob Squarepants) # 40 Coors Light Chevrolet (Bart Simpson) # 42 Bellsouth Chevrolet (Cindy Vortex) # 43 STP Pontiac (Bubbles Turner) # 44 Hot Wheels Pontiac (Kevin) # 45 Spree/Sprint Chevrolet (Sheen Estevez) # 55 Square-D Chevrolet (Stanley S. Squarepants) # 60 Power Team Chevrolet (Francis Bull-E) # 66 Route 66 KMART Ford (Fuzzy Lumpkins) # 71 Real Tree Chevrolet (Cosmo) # 75 Redcell Ford (Patrick Star) # 77 JASPER Ford (Rolf) # 88 Quality Care Ford (Lisa Simpson) # 93 Amoco Pontiac (Evil Officer Mike Brikowski) # 94 McDonald's Ford (Squidward Tentacles) # 97 John Deere Ford (Penny Sanchez) # 99 EXIDE Batteries Ford (Denzel Crocker) Race Winner *20 Home Depot Pontiac (Eddward Marion) Number Of Laps *500 Number Of Cautions *13 Quotes Quote 1 * (wiki-special opens with Timmy Turner finishing breakfast with his wife, Bubbles, their children, Cosmo & Wanda, and Timmy's parents outside Timmy & Bubbles' RV inside the track infield) * Timmy: *burps loudly* Man, I can't finish that last piece of that french toast, I am STUFFED. * Wanda: And hopefully this week's race would be a better one for you, Sport. * Tammy: Yeah, that evil Crocker spun Dad out on the final lap last week on NASCAR's longest race. (Referring to the Coca-Cola 600) * Timmy: And it didn't feel pretty, Tammycakes. * Wanda: If I were in my #7 PHILLIPS Chevrolet right now, that Crocker would be TOAST! * Cosmo: But Phillip's in the garage! * Wanda: Shut up, Cosmo! * Cosmo: *groans* * Mrs. Turner: I'm excited for today's race, hon. This is Dimmsdale's first ever NASCAR race. * Mr. Turner (sarcastically): Oh, sure. Sounds fun for any dads who aren't TOTAL FAILURES OF AUTO RACING!!!!!! * Timmy: C'mon, Dad. I keep telling you to forget what happened last time you were here (referring to the F.O.P episode "Odd Jobs") Anyway, ever since your misfortune last time we were here, the local series became less popular in Dimmsdale and few people were going to these boring races in this same racetrack and watched more NASCAR. Those cars were nothing to the action that's gonna happen today. It's about time Dimmsdale finally gets to see NASCAR..... REAL NASCAR that is, rather than that "imitation NASCAR". HAH! Those cars sounded like dune buggies to me. Those cars always, and I mean ALWAYS raced in this same venue and never raced anywhere else. Whoever wants to hear the sound of "dune-buggies" at the same venue every week? I don't! * Tommy: Yeah, I wasn't a fan of that local Dimmsdale Series either, Dad. Those stock cars weren't even as fast as NASCAR stock cars. 145 mph? I could've beat them in Richmond if I wanted to. * Timmy: And now that sound of dune-buggies in this venue will be replaced by the sound of 43 NASCAR stock car engines!!!! We're expected a sellout today. * Mr. Turner: Yeah, the race I competed in wasn't even a sellout! * Timmy: That's because the only seats that were filled in this facility were the frontstretch seats, never around the entire speedway and ESPECIALLY never the infield (referring to tailgaters) Quote 2 * Quote 3 *("ESPN Speedworld Theme" plays) * Bob Jenkins (ESPN): Ah, the sights, sounds, and smells of a new city to have a NASCAR Winston Cup Series event. Ever since this facility was built in 1991, only the frontstretch seats were filled up as the local stock car company didn't provide that much excitement. Well, that all changes today, because for the very first time in Dimmsdale Speedway history, the track has a sellout crowd. Hello everyone, I'm Bob Jenkins, alongside Benny Parsons, and this race BP, boy this race is gonna be the one that the city of Dimmsdale will NEVER forget. * Benny Parsons (ESPN): Yeah Bob, this is gonna be one that Dimmsdale will remember for the ages, and this track is the same as Dover Downs, concrete surface, tight exits off Turns 2 and 4, and a lot of action like as if we raced inside the Monster Mile. (referring to Dover Downs Int'l Speedway) In addition, like Dover, this track used to be run on asphalt (referring to the FOP episode "Odd Jobs") and as soon as Dimmsdale was put on the Winston Cup Series schedule, the track received a huge concrete makeover. * Bob Jenkins (ESPN): Indeed a lot of action will take place here inside Dimmsdale Motor Speedway (which was formerly known as the Dimmsdale 500 Raceway), and for these fans BP, Timmy Turner really is the fan-favorite to win today. * Benny Parsons: I agree Bob, This is the place for Timmy Turner to succeed, because this is his home track, and he would love to grab the win here today in front of his home fans, and redeem himself after last week's displeasure with the #99 EXIDE Batteries Ford. (Referring to Denzel Crocker) * Bob Jenkins (ESPN): Well, Timmy Turner really seemed to think that last week's Coca-Cola 600 was a fluke, but maybe this race won't be a fluke to him, Let's go trackside for today's opening ceremonies. * (scene cuts to the track where Chip Skylark was performing the National Anthem and jets fly over) * P.A Announcer: Give it up for Chip Skylark and the Dimmsdale Fire Squadron! And now it is time for us to go racing! All drivers, to your cars! *crowd cheers loudly* * Rudy (while walking to his #2 Miller Lite Ford / talking to himself): Well, it's my first pole of the season. The car looked good in Happy Hour yesterday, so think I'm ready to pull this off in this race today. *climbs aboard his #2 Miller Lite Ford* * Lisa (while walking with Marge to her #88 Quailty Care Ford): You know Mom, I really think driving in these over 200 mph stock cars are much better than riding a pony. * Marge: Well me and Homey didn't think a pony was right for you even though you loved it. (referring to "The Simpsons* episode "Lisa's Pony") * Lisa: I loved that pony too Mom, but taking driving lessons and moving up to the NASCAR Winston Cup Series was indeed the right choice for me, because driving a stock car was much more important in my life, because racing is in my blood. *climbs aboard her #88 Quality Care Ford* * Marge: Good luck, sweetie. *kisses Lisa on the forehead* Make me and Homey proud! * Lisa: I will, mom. * Timmy (while walking to his #24 DUPONT Chevrolet with Bubbles, who started 11th): You know Bubbles, it feels totally cool to race in new city for the first time I felt soooo RELIEVED when Mike Helton (NASCAR President) FINALLY put my home of Dimmsdale on the schedule. I just hope those hometown jerks, Francis, Gary, Remy and Crocker don't beat me around the bush in front of my home fans today. If they do, those 4 jerks will be looking for a HUGE disaster in Pocono Raceway next week. *groans* I just can't get last week's last lap spin of horror out of my head! (Referring to when Crocker spun Timmy out to win the Coca-Cola 600 @ Lowe's Motor Speedway) * Bubbles: I know, Timmy bear. Remy, Imaginary Gary, Francis, and Crocker are such big stinkers. I'm pretty sure you can redeem yourself today. After all, you do have family and friends here. (referring to the city of Dimmsdale) * Timmy: You know Bubbles, I really think that today would be my day to win at home and redeem myself after last week's last lap spin and post-race confrontations in victory lane. Do you? * Bubbles: *giggles* Of course you will, Timmy Bear. And if you somehow... (referring to if Timmy crashed) I don't want to say it, but anyway if you do crash, I will still keep the fans going for you like a family should. * Timmy: I agree with you, Bubbly Biscuit. We stick up for each other. * Bubbles: Y-Y-You're not mad at me? (referring to when she said if Timmy crashed) * Timmy (kindly): No, not at all, Bubbly Bunny, I agree with you, Sweets. *gives Bubbles a hug and Bubbles giggles* * Timmy: Good luck in today's race, Bubblypie. * Bubbles: Be safe and good luck to you, Timmykins. I love you. * Timmy: I love you, too Bubbles: * *Timmy and Bubbles kiss each other goodbye and good luck, and climb aboard their vehicles* * Imaginary Gary (while approaching his #5 Kelloggs Chevrolet): I can't believe I qualified in the 26th position today instead of winning the pole! If I hadn't slipped off Turn #4 on Friday, I could've grabbed it from that Rudy Tabtootie kid! Not cool. *climbs aboard his #5 Kelloggs Chevrolet* * Sheen (while approaching his #45 Spree/Sprint Chevrolet): I, Ultra-Sheen will be the one to win today's race and force the evildoers to feel Utra-Sheen's wrath of fury! *climbs aboard his #45 Spree/Sprint Chevrolet* * Jackie (alongside Edd's #20 Home Depot Pontiac): Good luck, hon. *she and Edd kiss each other goodbye and good luck* Be safe out there. * Edd: Don't worry, I will Jackie. I'll make a wife like you proud. *climbs aboard his #20 Home Depot Pontiac* * Jackie: *giggles, and kisses Edd on the lips while Edd was in his vehicle* Make me proud, Eddiekins. * Edd: I will. *begins strapping in and attaching his steering wheel to the car* Quote 4 * P.A Announcer: Dimmsdale racefans, it is now time for the most famous words in all of motorsports! *crowd cheers loudly in unison*. Here to give the command, representing Farmer Ahab's Blubber Nuggets, please welcome your grand marshal, the owner of the Dimmsdale Dimmadome, Doug Dimmadome! *crowd cheers loudly* *Doug Dimmadome: Dimma-drivers, start your engines!!!! *crowd cheers* * *engines start and rev loudly in unison to the extremely ballistic cheering Dimmsdale racefans) * A.J's Mother (in the lower seating level of the frontstretch grandstands / in unison to the loud sound of the cars' engines / hysterically): YEAH!!!! FINALLY!!! IT'S HAPPENED!!!! * Mr. McBadbat (in the lower-level seats in the grandstands by the start/finish line / in unison to the loud sound of the cars' engines / hysterically): REAL NASCAR!!!!!! WHOOOOOO!!!!!!! * Bob Jenkins (ESPN): The 43 cars all roar to life on this new 1 mile oval, known as Dimmsdale Motor Speedway, and not a seat to be sold! * Benny Parsons (ESPN): Look at these fans! Man, oh man! They're REALLY ready to see NASCAR here in Dimmsdale, they've been pumped up for years to see this! * Bob Jenkins (ESPN): The residents of Dimmsdale were waiting far too long to see this, and now they've finally got their wish! Green flag up next on ESPN! * *scene cuts to track-staff pressbox* * Staff member #1 (using his binocular's in unison / excitedly surprised): Wow... look at all these people!!!! * Track President: *triumphant clap* Sellout! It's our very first, Doug Dimmadome. Quote 5 * Bob Jenkins (ESPN): *in unison to the ballistic crowd cheering as the pace car pulls into the pits* All right, Dimmsdale NASCAR fans, you waited all your lives for this, because for the first time in the city's history, the pace car pull into the pits, and now.... *ballistic crowd cheers loudly as the Mayor Of Dimmsdale waves the green flag and the cars accelerate to start the race* You have A RACE! The green flag is out! Glad you're with us on ESPN! *Chet Ubetcha: This is Chet Ubetcha saying THE FIRST EVER NASCAR RACE IN DIMMSDALE IS UNDERWAY!!!! *Barney Hall (MRN Radio): The field's off Turn #4. There about to find out what they can do on this new track on the schedule. Down to the line, the Mayor of Dimmsdale puts the green flag in the air, and we're underway in the Dimmsdale 500. On the break to Turn #1, Rudy Tabootie sets sail all by himself single-file, he leads the field down to Turn #2. *Joe Moore (MRN Radio): Rudy Tabootie gets out in front of Timmy Turner! Side-by-side for 3rd, Ed Monobrow there is on the inside of Stanley Squarepants! It's a drag-race down the backstraightaway with Francis Bull-E waiting for one of the lanes to open up in Turn #3! *Eli Gold (MRN Radio): Ed Monobrow is on the fly right now, (in unison, the Dimmsdale crowd cheers Timmy on, LOUDLY as he takes the lead from Rudy, and Rudy cries out as Timmy passes him, "C'mon, Timmy! Liven up this crowd!") but so is the hometown hero, Timmy Turner who goes for the lead! Out of Turn #4, Turner goes to the outside, now to the inside of Tabootie! Turner leads Lap #1 here in the Dimmsdale 500! He'll lead the way back to Turn #1! *Joe Moore (MRN Radio): Rudy Tabootie falls back in the 2nd spot! Ed Monobrow has possession of 3rd! They've got about 5 car-lengths back ahead of Francis Bull-E, who rides in 4th, and Stanley Squarepants now finds himself battling for the 5th and 6th spots! Bart Simpson's up alongside, and Blossom Neutron's knocking on the door there behind! Quote 6 * Quote 7 *(lap 248 out of 500 laps) *Joe Moore (MRN Radio): The battle for the 12th position heats up coming off Turn #2 as Spongebob, Bubble Bass, and today's pole sitter, Rudy Tabootie storm down the backstretch here in Dimmsdale! Bubble Bass and Rudy Tabootie race side-by-side as Spongebob Squarepants is right in front of them in 12th as they roar down the backstraightaway and into Turn #3 here in Dimmsdale! *scene cuts to Rudy's cockpit* *(into Turn 3) *Rudy (in 13th / side by side with Bubble Bass): You're gonna eat my dust! And I ain't talking about chalk dust! *scene cuts to Bubble Bass' cockpit* *(in and off Turn 4 and onto the frontstretch) *Bubble Bass (in 14th as Rudy pulled his #2 nose in front): We'll see about that, Chalk Boy! I don't care if you love Squarepants' mean Krabby Patties! Spongebob might make a mean Krabby Patty, but you definitely won't like when Loserpants cries on it when he crashes! *laughs evilly* *scene cuts to Rudy's cockpit* *(on the frontstretch to complete Lap 248 out of 500 laps) *Rudy in 13th / 3-wide with Bubble Bass and Spongebob for 12th): Over our dead bodies, Bubble Bass! *scene cuts to the track* *Joe Moore (MRN Radio): Rudy and Bubble Bass now put Spongebob's #36 m+ms machine on the high side as they are 3 wide in Turns 1 and 2 for the #13 spot! Bubble Bass in the #26 BIG KMART Ford is still 3-wide with Squarepants and Tabootie.... *scene cuts to Spongebob's cockpit* *Spongebob (in 13th): Lay off my paint, Bubble Bass! Ya ain't gettin' my pickles this time! *scene cuts to Bubble Bass' cockpit* *Bubble Bass (in 14th / to himself) Oh, I'll make you forget the pickles again! *makes a move, causing all 3 of them to crash off Turn #2* *Spongebob (losing control): WHOA! *screams* *scene cuts to Rudy's cockpit* *Rudy (rammed by Spongebob, losing control/ in unison to Spongebob screaming): AAAAHHHH!!!!! *both pow the inside retaining wall and Bubble Bass skids and hits the wall in front of them* *Joe Moore (MRN Radio): ... and they remain 3-wide as they battle for the #12 spot *with sudden realization* and now we've got trouble on the racetrack! Rudy, Spongebob, and Bubble Bass get into each other off Turn #2 and POW hard against the inside retaining wall! The cars scramble low and high trying to avoid the 3-car accident on the backstretch! Quote 8 * (Lap 321 out of 500 laps / into Turn #1) *Timmy (in 10th): I don't know why Dorky is sniffing up my rear bumper, but it's getting really annoying! Why can't Dorky just get real and attempt to pass me and show some competition for once instead of trying to-- *Timmy loses control off Turn #2 and skids across the racetrack* WHOOAAA--!!!! *hits the inside retaining wall on the backstretch* UNGH! *Barney Hall (MRN Radio / coming back from commercial break): 320 laps complete so far and Eddward Marion continues to show the way here in the Dimmsdale 500, he seems to really have confidence into winning this race--. *Joe Moore (MRN Radio): Whoa! Trouble off Turn 2 as Timmy Turner is clipped by Eddy McRich and pows hard into the inside retaining wall! *in unison, Eddy evil laughing is heard* Cars staying on the high side of the racetrack to get by him! Oh, what a heartbreaking day for the #24 team! The hometown hero is out of it with 320 laps complete here in the Dimmsdale 500! *Barney Hall (MRN Radio): Now we have our 7th Servicemaster Clean caution here in the Dimmsdale 500 after Timmy Turner took a hard lick outta the inside retainin' wall off Turn #2. Remy Buxaplenty will be the lucky dog and get the free pass this caution and he'll get back on the lead lap as we're under the 7th Servicemaster Clean caution flag of the afternoon. Quote 9 * Quote 10 * Quote 11 * Quote 12 * Quote 13 * Quote 14 * Quote 15 * Quote 16 * Quote 17 * Quote 18 * Quote 19 * Quote 20 * Quote 21 * Quote 22 * Quote 23 * Quote 24 * Quote 25 * *scene cuts to ESPN Broadcast Booth* *Bob Jenkins (ESPN): As they come to the line to begin 4 laps to go, the Dimmsdale 500 is getting very intense *scene cuts back to the track* as the 4 leaders Eddward Marion, Eddy McRich, Snap White, and Ed Monobrow are battling for the lead and the win! None of these Dimmsdale fans are sitting down! They are just LOVING it! *Benny Parsons (ESPN): And there's Eddy McRich comin' up on the outside of Eddward Marion for the lead in Turns 3 and 4! *Bob Jenkins (ESPN): Oh, Marion better watch his outside lane, because Eddy IS THERE! *Eli Gold (MRN Radio): Eddy McRich remains on the high side as they come with just 4 laps to go! The #20 and #3 cars are side by side for the lead off the frontstraightaway and into Turn #1! *Joe Moore (MRN Radio): They dive into Turns 1 and 2, Edd gets the good run into the corner and in the middle of the corners, now the #20 Home Depot Pontiac is in the clear as they roar onto the backstretch with just 4 laps to go! *scene cuts to Eddy's cockpit* *Eddy (in 2nd): Move it or lose it, Sockhead! I need jawbreakers right now! *scene cuts to Edd's cockpit* *(into the backstraightaway and into Turn #3) *Edd (in 1st): At no chance, Eddy! You always criticized my skills and I will not let you get away with your deviousness. *scene cuts to Snap's cockpit* *(coming off of Turn 4 to complete lap 497 out of 500 laps) *Snap (in 3rd): (after Eddy cut him off on the high side, causing him to wobble a bit) WHOA! Hey, watch where ya blocking, Bucko! I got a win to collect! *Eddy (in 2nd): No way! I'm getting by Sockhead and collecting my 2nd win of the year and make Timmy Twerper feel like s--*bleep*--t in his hometown! *scene cuts to Ed's cockpit* * (diving into Turns 1 & 2) *Ed (in 4th): Eddy just said a bad word, Double-D! *Edd in 1st (voice only): Never you mind Eddy, Ed! Just let us battle this out and liven up the Dimmsdale fans so show them what they came here for! *scene cuts to Eddy's cockpit* *(coming off Turns 1 & 2 and roaring down the backstretch and backstraightaway) *Eddy (in 2nd): You're on, Sockhead! *scene cuts to Snap's cockpit with a close-up to Snap's angry face* *Snap (in 3rd / softly and seriously): Let's... DANCE!!! *scene cuts to the track* *Eli Gold (MRN Radio) As they come to the line, we've got 2 laps to go here in the Dimmsdale 500! Eddward Marion's trying to pull away from the others, but they're just breathing down his neck. The battle continues in Turn #1! *Joe Moore (MRN Radio): Into Turn #1, Snap bumps Edd outta the way a bit and now gets his nose under him! Edd, Snap, wheel-to-wheel as they come into Turn #2, now Eddy McRich in the #3 GM Goodwrench Chevrolet is going with the #12 Mobil 1 Ford, hooked right up to the #12's bumper! Snap White wobbles a bit comin' onto the backstraightaway as he was "punted" by Eddy McRich! Eddward Marion will grab the lead comin into Turn #3 After Snap White's bobble off Turn #2! *Barney Hall (MRN Radio / in unison to the HYSTERICALLY cheering crowd): This is gonna be wild one here in Dimmsdale. The white flag goes in the air, we've got 1 lap to go in the Dimmsdale 500. Eddward Marion will lead the charge into Turn #1 for the final time this afternoon. *Joe Moore (MRN Radio): Eddward Marion says "guys, keep it up!" as he pulls away from Snap White and Eddy McRich as they fiercely battle for the #2 position! They continue to clash for the #2 position as "Double-D" roars down the backstretch for the final time this afternoon! *Eli Gold (MRN Radio / in unison to the HYSTERICALLY cheering crowd): He won at Rockingham back in February, he won at Texas back in April, and now, he's gonna see the checkered flag in DIMMSDALE in June today! Eddward Marion will come to the stripe and win the Dimmsdale 500 here inside the new Dimmsdale Motor Speedway! A huge crowd is on hand as "Double-D" takes his victory lap around the 1-mile oval! Let's go to pit-road with Winston Kelley! *Winston Kelley (MRN Radio): The celebration is on here in the pitbox of the #20 Home Depot Pontiac crew of Eddward "Double-D" Marion, filled with hugs, and high-fives! Jackie, your husband and the #20 crew did a really great job coasting Team Fastex to another victory! *Jackie (being interviewed by MRN Radio's Winston Kelley): Indeed we did, Winston! The #20 team was great all race long and made great pit-stops, and now we're really happy that we got another Team Fastex win! *in unison, pumps her right fist in the air* WHOO! *Winston Kelley (MRN Radio): Eddward Marion's team very happy to clinch a 3rd victory this season! Back to you, Barney and Eli! *scene cuts to the track in Turn #3 where Eddy pulls up to Edd* *Eddy (finished 3rd / voice only): This ain't over yet, Sockhead! *scene cuts to Edd's cockpit* Wait'll Pocono next week (foreshadowing the "2000 Pocono 500 Fantasy Edition" wiki) when I get my revenge on you and Snap! *Edd (finished 1st / calmly to himself): Just ignore the peanut gallery, Double-D. *scene cuts to the track as Edd performs his victory burnouts and donuts by the start/finish line / in unison to the HYSTERICALLY cheering Dimmsdale crowd, then inside Gatorade Victory Lane* = Trivia * Since this is the 2000 season, the commentators on TV (ESPN) will be Bob Jenkins (now retired) & Benny Parsons (1941-2007). * The MRN Radio commentators for this wiki-race will be Eli Gold & Barney Hall (in the booth), Joe Moore (Turns 1 & 2, backstretch, backstraightaway, and Turn #3). *The T.V pit reporters (ESPN) will be Dr. Jerry Punch, Bill Weber, Marty Schneider, Wally Dallenbach, and Matt Yocum. * The radio pit reporters (MRN Radio) will be Winston Kelley, Jason Toy, Steve "The Postman" Post, Alex Hayden, Adam Alexander, Jim Phillips, and Jeff Streigle. * Chet Ubetcha will cover the Dimmsdale 500 on Dimmsdale's local news station. * Dimmsdale Motor Speedway is the exact replica of the Dover Downs Int'l Speedway. Dimmsdale Motor Speedway https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LEs5-PFGfR0 Category:Browse